


always do

by helsinkibaby



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Luke knows Claire is a badass...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : female characters  
> Prompt: any, any, my girl's a badass

"A little help over here?"

Luke tosses the gun, now a crumpled up ball of metal, on the ground as he turns towards Claire's voice. It's slightly strained and he realises why when he sees her struggling with Goon Number Two. He can tell she's got the upper hand, is pretty sure she'll take care of the chucklehead on her own in about another twenty seconds but, hey, never let it be said that Luke Cage isn't a gentleman. 

A flick of his fingers to the back of the guy's head and he's out like a light, leaving Luke to steady Claire with one hand as Chucklehead's momentum nearly brings her to the ground too. Her fingers close around Luke's arm but only for a second as she catches her breath, then she's looking up at him through narrowed eyes. 

"What, you were just going to stand there and watch?" 

He gives her a look. "You had him on the ropes," he tells her. "Besides, you don't need me rushing in to rescue you all the time." Which is something she's told him on more than one occasion and he can see that knowledge in the way her lips begin to curl up. He slings an arm around her shoulders, pulls her close. "My girl's a badass." 

He knows he's said the wrong thing when she leans her head back and looks up at him with the same look she gave him way back in the day when he first mentioned coffee to her. "Your _girl_?"

No word of a lie, Luke had not known it was possible to inject that much disdain into two syllables. 

"My woman." He corrects himself without blinking, moving so that he's standing in front of her, running his hands down her body until they come to rest on her hips. He lifts her easily, moves them so that her back is against the wall and brings his lips close to hers. "My incredible... confident... capable... sexy... gorgeous... woman..."

Each adjective is punctuated by a kiss, to her cheek, to her neck, to her forehead until finally he settles his lips against hers. He can feel her smiling into the kiss, responding to his touch, until, that is, she pulls away. 

"Better," she decides. "But I'm not putting on a show in front of these knuckleheads." She inclines her head towards the two goons, still unconscious on the ground. 

"Nah, they'll be out for hours," he tries, gets one of those raised eyebrows for his troubles. "Fine," he mock grumbles, stepping back so that she can stand. He doesn't miss how she slides against him deliberately as he sets her down either. 

"Don't worry." Her voice is low and amused as her hand slides into his. "I'll make it worth the wait." 

He chuckles as he raises her hand to his lips. "You always do, babe," he tells her. "You always do."


End file.
